


Can't Buy a Thrill (The Overcaffinated Remix)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Adrenaline, Humor, M/M, Remix, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's got their something. Mamoru's isn't that much weirder than anyone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Buy a Thrill (The Overcaffinated Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Real Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8042) by Daegaer. 



> Thanks to Captain Blue for betaing.

Takatori Mamoru was out of his mind.

Nagi didn't exactly _mind_ this, he was hardly a winning candidate for sanity himself, but sometimes it really stood out.

Mamoru clearly _missed_ being in Weiss, and not just the happy-sappy 'we're cleansing the world of dark beasts' bullshit. The other stuff: the planning, the action, the kill. None of that was part of your life when you were the head of the Takatori empire and spent most of your days behind a desk plotting. So Mamoru got his thrills elsewhere.

"And then he told me it didn't matter what I did, I'd never get the access code from him," Nagi continued, opening his next can of Coke. He'd probably had too many already, but it helped manage the adrenaline crash. Besides, he liked the way Mamoru watched him when he swallowed.

Mamoru was down to his shirtsleeves and his tie was enticingly loose. He pushed another can toward Nagi. "I'm sorry," he said. "I missed that."

Mamoru apologized too often, and for stupid things. Like he'd even needed the code. Nagi was never one for torture, really, but holding someone's chair suspended above the sidewalk - and then tipping it _very slowly_ \- was a remarkably effective way to get information. " _It didn't matter what I did_ – yeah, right. Everyone thinks they'll hold out. Then I snapped his neck. All neat, all tidy, no fingerprints, no video footage. I gave all the files to Rex, his organization will be mopped up by the end of the week."

"Good," Mamoru said, and a familiar light came on in his eyes. His hand closed around the last can of Coke, and he pulled it back, away from Nagi. "It doesn't matter what you do," he said. "You won't get this from me."

Nagi was the cat, and Mamoru was holding out the catnip toy, but somehow it didn't matter. It still felt like _fun._ "Over a can of Coke?" Nagi said. "Oh, Mamoru. Well, let's see." He _pushed,_ and felt Mamoru's heart pound as his body was pressed against his chair, the air pressing out of his lungs. "It doesn't matter what I do, huh?" He unfolded the chair, trying to look as predatory as possible. "I've had an exciting night, and I've just had a hell of a lot of sugar and caffeine and want more. I might get sloppy. Give me the Coke, and no one gets hurt."

"Never," Mamoru croaked.

Nagi eased the pressure a little and heard Mamoru's satisfying gasp for breath. "I might make you scream," he murmured.

Mamoru licked his lips. "Idle promises," he breathed.

 

"Rex-san," Terajima said. "The conference room - I'm not sure...."

Rex looked over at the monitor. Mamoru was holding a can of Coke just out of Nagi's reach. Rex shook her head; she'd seen this dance before.

"They're fine," she said. Just another late night, and two boys desperate to escape the weight of their lives. Nothing unusual at all. She turned back to her desk.

"Aren't you concerned about..." She decided not to smirk as Terajima floundered for a question that wouldn't get him fired. He settled for a half-stuttered "Discretion?"

Rex didn't look up from her paperwork. "Mamoru-sama has carefully screened our staff," she said. "We know you, like the rest of the security team, can be trusted." She didn't note that Terajima's predecessor had found out the hard way what happened when that trust was broken. She hadn't been privy to the details. It was easier for everyone that way.

She had sent a lovely bouquet to the family. That was only appropriate.

"Remember," she said, "there is no surveillance in Mamoru-sama's personal quarters. Breaking that rule is grounds for termination."

"I understand," Terajima said, and Rex hoped he did. Training and screening new employees took time and funds, and there was only so much money in the budget for flowers.

 

Nagi had the last can of Coke in his hand by the time he pushed Mamoru into the bedroom. "Should I have you take your own clothes off?" he said. "Or should I take them off you?"

Mamoru wondered if Nagi could feel his heart pound. "I bet you can't do it without tearing them," Mamoru said.

Nagi's grin grew even more feral. "That sounds like another challenge."

Even if Nagi hadn't picked him up with his power and slammed him on the mattress, Mamoru would've been out of breath. And he was aching by now, he was so hard. Nagi kneeled on the bed and slowly, slowly slid the knot down his tie.

"Tie's the easy part," Mamoru panted.

"Just wait," Nagi promised, suddenly looming over him, breath hot against Mamoru's face. "You know what I can do."

Mamoru did. He shuddered.

"That's more like it," Nagi said, and the buttons on Mamoru's shirt started unbuttoning themselves. Nagi's power had his back pressing hard into the mattress, impossible to fight against properly. "You still think you can stop me?"

"I can still fight," he said.

Nagi laughed. "You can hardly move. Can you even _breathe?"_

For a moment, Mamoru couldn't. And then, in a rush, the air was flooding back into this lungs, his fly opening, his pants rucking down to his knees. "Nagi-kun," he gasped, and then, finally, _finally,_ skin against skin, Nagi's hands keeping their dicks pressed together while his power kept Mamoru firmly pinned against the mattress. Mamoru pressed his head back anyway, stretching back as much as he could, the sensation almost too much.

"Is that," Nagi gasped, "all you've got?"

Mamoru didn't have enough focus left for an answer, but Nagi wasn't in much better shape. He came first, gasping for breath, warm and wet against Mamoru's stomach. His control slipped for just a second, and Mamoru seized the chance, pulling Nagi's face down to his for a kiss. Nagi still tasted like sugar and cola. Mamoru closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation, the taste, Nagi's body so warm and lean against his.

Orgasm hit fast and hard, and he couldn't stop himself from whimpering into Nagi's mouth. Nagi broke the kiss and chuckled. "Good?" he said.

"Smug," Mamoru muttered, as the world shifted back into focus. He stared at the ceiling.

"You love it." Mamoru heard the can of Coke pop open.

He held his hand up.

"Mmm, give me a second."

The can was at least half-empty when Nagi put it in his hand. "You're greedy," Mamoru said happily, sitting up carefully so he wouldn't drop it.

Nagi landed heavily on the mattress next to him. "You're not?"

"I didn't say that," Mamoru said, and took a drink.

"I can take you next time," Nagi said. "You could be backup. Plenty of plausible deniability." He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to Mamoru.

Mamoru shook his head and wiped his chest off with the shirt. "You know I can't."

"There's always Skype." Nagi flopped down next to him, his lips against Mamoru's ear. "Audio connection."

 _I'm not that fucked up,_ Mamoru thought, and hoped fervently it was true. "Just come here," he said. "It's still early."

"You have meetings in the morning?" Nagi threw a leg over his body.

"Yeah," he said. "But I'll cancel them."

"Good," Nagi said, pushing Mamoru's shoulders down with his hands this time. "I'm going to keep you up late."


End file.
